This invention relates generally to a work machine and more specifically to a work machine having a powertrain oil cooler positioned in the coolant system between the engine and the radiator.
Work machines such as track type tractors and the like include numerous systems that are cooled by heat exchangers and radiator coolant. A typical work machine may include a liquid cooled internal combustion engine, a powertrain having a coolant-to-oil heat exchanger and a coolant-to-engine oil heat exchanger. Coolant is pumped by a jacket water pump to the heat exchangers, through the engine to a radiator and back to the pump. Typically the powertrain oil is at the hottest temperature, thus requiring the most cooling. Therefore the coolant from the coolant pump goes to the powertrain oil heat exchanger and engine oil heat exchanger prior to going to the engine water jacket.
Most engine manufacturers are redesigning their internal combustion engines to have lower exhaust emissions. The new engines require a higher cooling capacity. To achieve the higher cooling capacity a larger radiator is normally required. Most work machines don""t have extra space to accommodate the larger radiator without major redesign.
It is desirable to provide a work machine having improved engine cooling without redesigning the entire machine to accommodate a larger radiator.
In an embodiment of the present invention a cooling circuit for an engine and a powertrain is provided. The cooling circuit includes a jacket water pump to circulate coolant through a jacket water portion of an engine and a radiator. A first powertrain oil cooler is fluidly coupled to the cooling circuit between said jacket water pump and said jacket water portion. A second powertrain oil cooler is fluidly coupled to the cooling circuit between said jacket water portion and the radiator.
In another embodiment of the present invention a method of increasing the cooling capacity of a work machine is provided. The work machine includes an engine and a powertrain. The method includes the step of providing a cooling circuit having a jacket water pump, an engine jacket water portion and a radiator. Next a first powertrain oil cooler fluidly coupled to the cooling circuit at a position between the jacket water pump and the jacket water portion is provided. Lastly, a second powertrain oil cooler fluidly coupled to the cooling circuit at a position between jacket water portion and the radiator.
In another embodiment of the present invention a cooling circuit for an engine and a powertrain is provided. The cooling circuit includes a jacket water pump to circulate coolant through a jacket water portion of an engine and a radiator. An engine oil cooler is fluidly coupled to the cooling circuit between said jacket water pump and said jacket water portion.